


One day at the graveyard....

by dobbysmagicalstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Sad, Wizarding World, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobbysmagicalstories/pseuds/dobbysmagicalstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron and Hermione visit Fred's grave. VERY SAD</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day at the graveyard....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buckyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyes/gifts).



> All characters and anything to do with the Wizarding World belong to J.K.Rowling. I just like to write about things that happen pot-Hogwarts

After the defeat of Voldemort the wizarding world calmed down. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry had been restored to its full glory, and Minerva McGonagall was the new headmistress. The Ministry Of Magic had built a special graveyard, close to the castle, and the bodies of those who died fighting Voldemort were buried there. Wizards and witches were seen there everyday, leaving flowers on the graves. Once a month, Harry Potter would visit. He would only visit on days when there were very few people. Harry never came alone, he always came with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They would bring with them flowers, and would put them on every grave. That whole day was devoted to putting flowers on the graves. Fred Weasley’s grave was right in the center of the graveyard, and when the trio arrived at that grave they would put flowers and a jumper on it. The jumper had a big ‘F’ on it. Mrs Weasley made jumpers for Fred every month, weather it was winter or not. Once, when Hermione was looking at the gravestone she noticed a carving. Looking closer, she saw that the carving said ‘Will meet you again Fred. Promise.-G’. Hermione started sobbing violently until Harry and Ron managed to calm her down. She didn’t tell them the truth of why she cried, as she didn’t want George to know she had seen the carving. Instead, Hermione said that it was unfair that so many had to die. When the trio went back to the burrow, Hermione went to George and whispered in his only ear, ‘You will meet him again.’ 


End file.
